


Games

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are forced to play games. Spin the bottle is suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"Must you do your silly journalism project now, cupcake?"

Laura was cut off mid sentence about her current investigation about the gnomes invading the woman's locker room as Carmilla walked out of the bathroom, followed by steam from the shower. She sauntered over to her bed, leaving a light trail of water dripping from her hair.

"Can you not be such a slob, and stop creating our own personal ocean?" Laura retorted.

Carmilla let out an annoyed sigh. She was about to let out a comeback when their door flew open to reveal Kirsch, Danny, Perry, and Lafontaine.

"Party time." Kirsch said, a wicked smile on his face.

The four of them set everything up in record time, turning on the radio to play music in the background, setting up the cooler, laying a blanket on the floor, and ushering Carmilla and Laura to sit and form a circle on the ground.

"Um, what are we doing?" Laura said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Well. You guys are always cooped up in here, so we decided to help you out and force you to be social." Said Kirsch.

"I'm leaving." Carmilla said as she began to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Perry.

"Oh, no you're not. We are going to have fun. All of us." She stated, a stern glare on Carmilla.

Kirsch pulled his messenger bag to the middle and pulled out all of the games. They had monopoly, scrabble, and clue.

"I can't believe they trusted you to choose the games." Danny scoffed.

"Yeah, well what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I don't know. Something more suitable for six college students." She grumbled.

Kirsch finished the last swig of his beer, then his face lit up.

"What about spin the bottle?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lafontaine barked out a laugh, "You believe that the people in this room would play spin the bottle?"

"Who's not down to play?" Kirsch looked around the room. No one said anything.

"Then it's settled. Let's play."

After about five turns, everyone began to get into the game.

Danny landed on Laura

Laura landed on Kirsch

Kirsch landed on Perry

Perry Landed on Lafontaine

Lafontaine landed on Laura

Laura took a sip of her grape soda before she grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle seemed to move in slow motion as it made its way to leather pants. Laura followed the point of the bottle, making eye contact with her roommate. And for the first time, she saw a vulnerable look in her eyes.

Carmilla licked her lips as Laura began to lean in towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt Laura's lips connect with hers. Seconds passed and she felt Laura's tongue enter her mouth, sliding against her own. She brought her hand up to cup the smaller girl's cheek.

The vampire bit Laura's lower lip, pulling away slowly, causing Laura to let out a low moan. Both of them suddenly became aware to their situation and looked around to the shocked faces of their friends.

"I uh, okay, next." Laura sputtered.

"We're going to, um, skedaddle. It's getting pretty late." Perry quickly gathered things, as well as Kirsch, grabbing his board games and cooler, and everyone was out in a flash, leaving Carmilla and Laura standing awkwardly in the middle of their dorm room.

"Well," Laura began. "I'm going to finish my j-" She was cut off by Carmilla's lips crashing against hers. Laura immediately responded to the kiss, lacing one hand through the vampire's hair, the other placed on her neck.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, pulling her closer. She felt the small girl's tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing their tongues to collide.

Laura pulled away, latching her mouth onto Carmilla's neck, leaving marks where her pulse point would be, down to her collarbone.

"Laura, slow down." Carmilla said, with a dazed smile. She placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, causing the human to giggle.

"So, were you ever annoyed with me or was that an act?" Laura asked innocently, causing Carmilla to release a laugh.


End file.
